A Dangerous Alliance: We Must Save Sasuke!
by Nara Shikamaru
Summary: Naruto lost to Kimimaro. After regrouping with the others, they returned to Konoha. Skip a week into the present, and Naruto receives a visit from the other Uchiha, for a different reason than one would think. No pairings unless I find them necessary, fun
1. The Visit

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.. man, I'd own you all if I did, you'd be my creepy army of darkness.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for latest chapters, semi-OOC, partially AU, posted without beta reading  
  
Production Time: Approx. 30-40 minutes ( Yeah, I don't put a whole lot of effort into my work )  
  
Summary: Naruto lost to Kimimaro. After regrouping with the others, they returned to Konoha. Skip a week into the present, and Naruto receives a visit from the other Uchiha, for a different reason than one would think. No pairings unless I find them necessary, fun idea on my part.  
  
Note: I'm not really planning on explaining how the fight with Kimimaro went, or how the Tayuya/Shikamaru and Sakon/Kiba fights went. I'm too lazy for that. Kiba's supposed to have new techniques, and Shikamaru's a real genius, which I am not.. so I won't write that those in. I may do so in flashbacks, but for now, assume the two nearly got their asses kicked but revealed amazing prowess in their battles and ended up winning, with enough strength to recover the rest of their team.  
  
Also, I just happened by this site -- fanfiction.net -- and as I was browsing, I happened across a story titled Gone. It was NOT my intention to copy this story in the least, and I didn't bother to read it because of the summary. I just want it be known that this MY idea, and I don't care what you have to say. Read on, but if you flame, keep in mind the warnings I put up.  
  
Chapter 1: The Visit  
  
Uzumaki Naruto lay quietly in his bed, the failure of his mission still stinging freshly in his mind. Though everyone but him had succeeded in their matches, they were all gravely wounded, and even his abnormally high healing prowess didn't help all that much. Chouji and Neji were almost dead when they found them; they now rested in medical beds similar to his own. Shikamaru had sustained the least damage, followed by Kiba and then Naruto himself, though he was almost healed.  
  
But despite having taken out the entire team of the Four Sound-nin, he couldn't shake the feeling of failure. They had failed in the original mission, and that was to return Uchiha Sasuke to Konoha and prevent Orochimaru from getting him. Now, he had him. Kimimaro had beaten him senseless, taken Sasuke's body, and crossed the border. Shikamaru had found him a day later, and reasoned they returned. Tsunade-baba was displeased when they told her everything that had happened, but that was to be expected.. she would send ANBU as soon as she was ready, and they would be led by none other than Kakashi-sensei himself.  
  
Even then, something didn't feel right..  
  
---  
  
It was later that night that Naruto was awakened by an ominous presence. Sitting up in his bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he barely noticed the alarmed clock next to him which read 3:34 A.M. At first he didn't notice the figure sitting in the single chair in this hospital room, but as his senses came back to him, he suddenly felt the presence of him.  
  
That terrifying presence, that reminded him both of Orochimaru and Sasuke. Those eerie, red sharingan, that black cloak.. Uchiha Itachi was sitting in a chair, in his room... and he was.. asleep?  
  
Naruto slid out of the bed in a painstakingly quiet manner, and moved slowly over to the silent form of the slayer of the Uchiha clan. He could have easily kidnapped him while he slept, yet instead he sat there, for no apparent reason, and napped. His fears coming to mind, as Naruto reached Itachi's still form, he suddenly put both hands out before him, his chakra molding visibly inbetween the hands.  
  
'This is my best move.. while he's asleep, I can end it now! Even if this is Sasuke's revenge.. I won't get anoth--' His thoughts were cut off as Itachi's hand suddenly clamped down on his wrist, the formation of chakra suddenly halted and dispersed.  
  
"What.. what do you want, huh?! You won't get me to go with you, there's no way you can stop me--!" He remembered his defeat from Kimimaro almost instantly, and regretted choking out those words.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, urusai.. I am not here to take you.. If I wanted that, I would already have you.. This is about my brother."  
  
The words hit Naruto, and boy did they hit him hard. He was speechless. Itachi was wondering about Sasuke?! Why would he care? Didn't Itachi know that Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kill his older brother? Those cold, red eyes.. they pierced his vision even in the darkness. He knew he was as good as dead if Itachi willed it.  
  
Before Naruto could realize it, Itachi had moved from the chair before him and had stopped next to the small dresser that served as a night stand for Naruto. A gasp choked from his throat as he turned around. Naruto could almost clearly see Itachi's cold, emotionless face now, thanks to the light of the moon that filtered through the curtains. Those flaming red sharingan were clearly visible now.. it was horrible. He was paralyzed with fear. HIM. Uzumaki Naruto! Again! After a few miniscule moments, Itachi spoke again.  
  
"I've left an address here for you.. meet me there tomorrow, even if they tell you not to leave the hospital. This is very important.. Orochimaru must not interfere with my brother any more. Do not tell anyone about this." And with that, he disappeared from the room, as quickly as he had moved just moments ago from the chair.  
  
'Anou.. what just happened? Should I.. should I trust him?!' Naruto questioned himself, as he sat down where Itachi had previously been seated.  
  
'Chikushou..' 


	2. Us Join Forces!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.. but it'd sure be fun if I did.  
  
Warning: Spoilers for latest chapters, semi-OOC, partially AU, posted without beta reading, lazy author who doesn't like to update  
  
Production Time: Approx. 3-4 days ( Not too sure about the time, I worked a little over a period of a little over a week and a half.. I think )  
  
Summary: Naruto lost to Kimimaro. After regrouping with the others, they returned to Konoha. Skip a week into the present, and Naruto receives a visit from the other Uchiha, for a different reason than one would think. No pairings unless I find them necessary, fun idea on my part.  
  
Note: I got reviews, that's good enough for me. I had the cool idea ( yeah, it should be totally obvious from the first chapter ) but I don't really know where to take it, so chill. Also, I want to make my chapters longer.. maybe I'll succeed.  
  
This is pretty bad, it's been too long since I've even worked on this so I'm just going to upload it as is, so don't expect something great. However, I will make the next chapter a lot better, I swear.  
  
Chapter 2: Us.. Join Forces?!  
  
"Boooring..." Uzumaki Naruto said to himself, sliding his feet onto a table owned by a certain ramen stand everyone knew as Ichiraku. "Anou.. didn't he say he was gonna meet me here? I should report this to Tsunade- baba, or Ero-Sennin... or even Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan.. Ne, this was stupid!"  
  
Shaking his head, Naruto began pushing his chair backwards by pressing his palms into the side of the table. The chair, however, was not as sturdy as he thought as it suddenly collapsed beneath him, letting the back of his hard head crack into the poor, poor pavement beneath him.  
  
"ITAI!!" He pushed himself upwards, sliding his feet beneath him, the vague muttering of the word 'kuso' entirely audible.  
  
As he raised his head, he saw across the table the form of a man clad in a black cloak with red clouds patterning it. The kasa the man wore shielded his face, but he didn't have to see it to know who the man was. It was him. That crazed sharingan user, Uchiha Itachi.  
  
"Nani.. what do you want, huh?!" Naruto spoke aloud, pushing himself up weakly to glare at Itachi.  
  
"Hn.. Uzumaki Naruto.. My duties as a member of the Akatsuki are meaningless right now. I need your power for a.. personal goal. I'll be straight and to the point... mokuza." Nodding to a chair behind Naruto, Itachi himself took a seat across from Naruto. After Naruto had cleared the broken chair from beneath him and pulled up a new chair, Itachi spoke again.  
  
"I come here without the aid of my.. partner.. You know him, the big guy who was with me before. That alone should be enough proof that I'm not here to kidnap you.. I'm here because Orochimaru has my brother. If he interferes with his growth, I will have to kill him. But I don't want Sasuke to know that I decided to .. help .. him." Tipping the kasa up enough for his fiery red sharingan to be exposed once more, the light provided now shone on his face as well. His upper lip was curled up slightly, like a very light grimace. "That's where you come in, Naruto."  
  
Now, Naruto was usually prepared with a witty come back or heroic saying.. but this wasn't the time, and besides, he was absolutely stunned. No loud remark or pose striking. Just a stunned shinobi.  
  
"...Why do you need me? Why not someone like Shikamaru, or Neji? They're both a lot smarter than me.."  
  
"They don't know Sasuke enough to bring him out of the darkness. Your teammate, she did it once.. But she's too weak to infiltrate the Hidden Village of Sound. Naruto, you're the only one I can use."  
  
Naruto nodded, slowly, as it began making sense to him. "Anou sa.. how do I know this isn't just some plan to get me to go with you?! What took you so long to get here?! How do I know you won't kill Sasuke or me later?!"  
  
"It is a temporary alliance.. Orochimaru is getting in the way of things, as I expected he would. You don't know that this isn't a plan to take you, it's a risk you may choose to take. But, if you do not join me, Sasuke will be lost to Orochimaru forever.. and you'll never get to prove yourself to him." By this time, Itachi had drawn the kasa back down over his face, his face once more clouded in that murky darkness.  
  
"..." Naruto considered this for a moment, before he let out a small breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.. siding with an exiled Nin.. an S-Ranked criminal in ALL bingo books.. he himself could be exiled.. "I'll do it."  
  
"...Hn." Naruto supposed that was Itachi's way of acknowledging him... just like Sasuke in so many ways. He blinked when he noticed Itachi sliding his cloak open, revealing his mesh shirt and a small, brown parcel. As he removed it, he slid it across the table and to Naruto. "This is why I took so long.. wear this tonight. We'll meet at the bridge you usually meet your team at." Just like he had appeared, Itachi's form was suddenly gone.  
  
A sickening feeling was churning in Naruto's stomach. Something was up.. something really bad. Just as he stood up, a thought suddenly occured to him. '..He didn't answer my last question about him killing me or Sasuke..' But, Naruto decided at the moment it was unimportant.. he was more concerned with whether or not he should tell.  
  
---  
  
In the end, the fear of Itachi had won out. If he could be on par with Ero-Sennin, defeat Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke with just a glance, he really WAS a monster. Not to mention the incident that made him an S-Ranked criminal..  
  
On to the point, Naruto was standing on the bridge under the light of the full moon, his arms folded across his chest. He now wore what was in the parcel- a small version of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, a black band of cloth on his forehead in place of his hitaite, a shirt with red sewn over the stitchmarks in the fabric to cover it, and black pants with red sewn down the side. He still had his weapon pouches on, but other than that, it was an entirely new outfit. Naruto was generally displeased with the overall outfit, but the fear of Itachi kept him in check.  
  
Growing really bored really fast, Naruto began to pace in circles. "Anou sa, anou sa.. Why did I agree to this?! It's not too late to turn back.. ne, ne, I should've let Ero Sennin know.. KUSO!!" His pacing grew more rapid, as he questioned himself out loud.  
  
After afew moments of this nonsense, a strong hand suddenly rested on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "N-ne... Itachi.."  
  
"Hn, Naruto.. Follow me, I'll go slowly. We're going to attack the Sound Village and reclaim my brother for his own. Orochimaru will pay." With that, Itachi took off, heading to the Western gate of Konoha.  
  
"..." Speechless, all Naruto could do was find himself following Itachi, not in the least bit pleased with his current .. partner.  
  
---  
  
From the shadows, a certain white-haired Sennin raised a hand to a bold chin in wonder.  
  
"Hmm.. I guess I'll have to take this into my own hands. I'm not sure what Itachi wants, but he's without Kisame.. It may not be Akatsuki." With that, Jiraiya's form disappeared quietly, as though no man had ever stood there.  
  
All across the village of Konoha, however, a slight feeling of uneasiness had dropped upon the sleeping village.  
  
Somewhere, somehow, something was coming, something was going to happen. 


	3. The Recovery Team

Disclaimer: .. Keeping in mind that everyone's portrayed really badly in this story, do ya' THINK I own this series?  
  
Warning: Spoilers for latest chapters, semi-OOC, partially AU, posted without beta reading, lazy author who doesn't like to update  
  
Production Time: Approx. 2 hours, from 1 a.m. to 3 a.m. I feel sleepy, but I've got school in a few hours.. and I couldn't sleep.  
  
Summary: Naruto lost to Kimimaro. After regrouping with the others, they returned to Konoha. Skip a week into the present, and Naruto receives a visit from the other Uchiha, for a different reason than one would think. No pairings unless I find them necessary, fun idea on my part.  
  
Note: Baah chapter 2 was so flawed.. but this time I'm aiming for some evil Itachi goodness, through a flashback and a little ANBU action. Also, I originally didn't plan on involving many other characters, but I think I will now.. I'm considering expanding this into something way bigger than just a little team-up, like a war. Not sure yet, we'll see how it folds out from here. See, this change in my purpose of this story comes from some story floating around this site.. 'Three', I think? It's good, I read the latest chapter in school today when I began production of this chapter ( 2- 17-04 ) and it made me think about my storyline.. So I'm gonna wing it, let's hope this works.  
  
And.. I'm listening to The Offspring's 'Staring at the Sun', mmm. Good stuff. I've been listening to it all day, it's almost as addictive as VIVA LA ROCK, eheh. Also, this one should be longer.. I've been scrolling around www.deviantart.com, and it's helping the insomnia.  
  
Chapter 2: The Recovery Team  
  
Naruto's mind was racing, not just from excitement and confusion, but because of the fatigued state his body was also in. He had always been told he had amazing stamina, but they had been running for several hours, through the dense forest, and they hadn't taken a single break. Naruto wondered how Itachi ould go for so long.. it didn't make sense.  
  
While Itachi and Naruto moved ahead, something caught Naruto's attention that had apparently escaped Itachi's mind. There were snapped twigs all around them, as though somebody had been in the area recently.  
  
Naruto was about to say something, when a kunai flew from Itachi's direction straight past Naruto's face. There was a gasp, followed by the sound of somebody falling over. Naruto and Itachi stopped. Naruto moved back to the body of a fallen ANBU, but he couldn't tell what village he was from. It could be any of them. Itachi was a very infamous criminal.  
  
Just as this thought came to him, four other ANBU fell to the ground from trees. Itachi's hands were sliding back under his cloak. What had he done..?  
  
"Anou sa, why didn't you kill them sooner? Did you just sense them? He --they-- could've attacked me if they wanted to! I thought we were partners!"  
  
"...I wanted to test your ability to feel your surroundings. I wasn't going to interfere until I was sure you knew we were being followed. Hn, you could have died. Good job." The grim-faced Uchiha turned around, and began walking forward, now having abandoned his dashing speed. "I know you're tired.. we'll walk part of the way."  
  
"..."  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, back in Konoha, the other two Sennin were fervently discussing a certain youkai-container's whereabouts in the Hokage's private office...  
  
"So... Jiraiya, let me get this straight... You saw Uzumaki Naruto and him.. UCHIHA ITACHI.. leave the village during the night, without Kisame, and didn't lift a FINGER to stop them? BAKA NA!!"  
  
"Tsunade-hime, calm down! I'm not as foolish as I look! Naruto had to have gone with him willingly. He was wearing a different outfit, probably one Itachi gave him judging by the cloak. They had to have met sometime earlier yesterday. Now, think carefully. What connection do UCHIHA Itachi and Naruto have in common.. other than that the Akatsuki wants Naruto?"  
  
Tsunade shook her head, visibly calming herself down. At length she said, "Sasuke..."  
  
"Hai. I believe they're going to try to rescue him from the Sound village. If you'll remember, the other sharingan user will be there, by your orders, with a small squad of ANBU..."  
  
"Kakashi? Hai hai.. We need to get word to him, but we don't have any means.. He's too far away for any radio communication."  
  
"Hmm.. Tsunade, I want to take a small team of my choosing.. I hate to use Genin, but we can't afford any Jounin or Chuunin. That Hyuuga genius, Neji, is still recovering.. it's a shame, he'd have been my first pick.. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji are all worthless too. Any suggestions?"  
  
Tsunade narrowed her eyes, but she nodded in acceptance. "Fine, you can go.. Take Hyuuga Hinata with you. She's got potential too, according to her results from the Chuunin exam's preliminary matches.. It may be a little cliche, considering Neji failed, but I believe with Naruto as the goal she will be a big help. Kurenai-sensei says Hinata has a thing for the kid." The youthful looking ex-gambler nodded, a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Also.. A young boy has recently recovered and began training again. It's a miracle, but my operation worked on him.. He's on Neji's team under Gai-sensei. If you ask him to go, I'm sure he will. He'll use it as a chance to train himself. He's a special boy... he can only use taijutsu, but he wants to prove that he can be great even without those things. I'd like you to take him for me, Jiraiya. His name is Rock Lee."  
  
"..And he's one of Gai's subordinates?" Jiraiya made a twisted face, imagining a mini-Gai running around, preeching about youthful days and precious people.. and those eyebrows.. Yeck. But, he shook it off.. 'There's no way....'  
  
"Hai. And now that I think of it, one more Genin. Aburame Shino. He may prove useful, considering his clan and such."  
  
"Hmm.. the bug using clan.. Alright." Gama-Sennin rose up quietly, hefting his scroll onto his back again. "I'll be off, then. I'll come back with everyone, don't worry.." He then walked outside of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
'Jiraiya-baka.. these are the only reserves we can spare. Don't let the children get hurt.. onegai..' ( Note: for those that don't know, onegai is a very formal way of saying please.. sometimes it can be very meaningful, but in most cases it won't work in place of 'please' properly.. I think it does here, because of the feeling I'm trying to get out, but blaaah this is too much writing! )  
  


* * *

  
Night had fallen in the forest. They were done walking for the day. Naruto lay sprawled against a tree, while Itachi sat quietly on the ground, expressionless and cold as predicted.  
  
The kyuubi's container had been contemplating how he got into this mess.. ANBU were chasing them now. And as soon as word got out in Konoha, he'd probably have to fight his own village members. Was Sasuke really worth that..? His promise to Sakura was. He promised her he would return with Sasuke. This time, without a doubt, he would.  
  
Slowly Naruto's thoughts turned back a few nights, when he had awoken to Itachi in that chair.  
  
"Eto.. Itachi, how'd you get in my room? There were supposed to be ANBU all over the hospital. When I left there wasn't a member of the Dark Force to be seen." ( Note: I've seen the ANBU referred to as the Dark Force in the anime on my HK subs, I like the term so screw it. )  
  
Itach's head turned slowly to face Naruto. He expected the piercing red sharingan to be exposed, like always.. but all he could see were large, black eyes.. similar to those of Sasuke. "Genjutsu. They went mad and killed each other, then I dsposed of the bodies."  
  
How could somebody with such sad eyes say something so cold..? With no emotion... It puzzled Naruto. "You just.. made them kill each other?! Why?! That's not fair, you--!"  
  
"I've dealt with the ANBU for the past few years. If I didn't get rid of them, they -would- have interfered." Itachi turned his head away, the feeling of absolute coldness surrounding his form. "Get some rest.. I need an hour for my sharingan, then we'll go to the village. We'll rest a night outside, then the following morning we'll surprise attack them. If we don't have to kill Orochimaru, we won't. It would be foolish to mess with him at this point."  
  
Naruto shook his head, unable to believe Itachi. So calm, so cool... There was definitely something wrong with him. He shouldn't be so passive. He should be.. evil. That's what Uchiha Itachi was. He killed his clan. Naruto couldn't bring himself to ask about it.. he feared the answer, and he knew he'd have to tell Sasuke some day. He didn't want to do that.  
  
Yawning, Naruto decided to sleep on it, and pulled the black cloth that served as a replace for his hitaite down over his eyes, nodding off to sleep gently.  
  


* * *

  
Elsewhere in the forest, a silver-haired Jounin and four masked ANBU members lay in a clearing, having set up their traps accordingly.  
  
One of the ANBU members, with a cat mask on, spoke to Kakashi after a while.  
  
"Hai, sir, Kakashi. We found five dead ANBU in the forest, all Hidden Mist shinobi. Four of them died from brain anneurysms.. severe genjutsu. We think -he- is out there. The other died by a kunai. There also seems to be a young boy traveling with -him-.. Who, we don't know."  
  
"..." The silver-haired Jounin lay back against a log, his favorite novel back at his home. "Hm.. Uchiha Itachi.. I've got a bad feeling about all of this.. Hai, no point in losing rest. We'll rest for two hours, then we're gone." Though Kakashi didn't sound like it by his tone of voice, he was concerned about this. Did Itachi have Naruto..? Why were they heading for the Sound village? Would Itachi side with Orochimaru, or oppose him? Also, was Sasuke connected to any of this?  
  
"Hum.."  
  


* * *

  
". . ." Jiraiya's mouth fell open as he found Lee. He really WAS a miniature Gai!  
  
"OYAJI! OYAJI! I get to go on a special mission?! Neji failed, but I won't! I'll prove myeslf! I've been given a second chance, YOOOSH!" The fire was literally visible in Lee's eyes as he bounced around, totally esctatic.  
  
Hinata looked on from behind Jiraiya, next to Shino. They were going to rescue Naruto-kun.. he had been taken away. She would succeed, though, because Naruto needed her now more than ever. "H-hai.." She really hoped she'd have the confidence for this.  
  
Shino, meanwhile, had his hands tucked away in his pockets. From behind those dark sunglasses, his calculating eyes were observing Lee. He didn't know if they would be of any use to the legendary Gama-Sennin, but.. duty calls.  
  
"Hm.." So, Jiraiya basically had an under-confident Hyuuga, a hyped up brat who can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and a creepy kid who uses bugs as weapons.  
  
'Tsunade-hime, you bitch.. this better work..' 


End file.
